


out of all the places, people in the world, something brought us together

by neverlxnd



Series: kpop drabbles [3]
Category: EXO, EXO (Band), bts, not really - Fandom
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cute, Exes, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, baektae?, baekv?, idk - Freeform, side taebaek, tae and baekhyun, vbaek?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlxnd/pseuds/neverlxnd
Summary: We've been living without knowing each otherorBaekhyun gets dumped by who he thought was his soulmate, and meets a clever Park Chanyeol.





	out of all the places, people in the world, something brought us together

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a poem called, My Soulmate, from a site thepoetrypad.com

His hand was lazily leaning on the steering wheel, but still enough strength to control it. His head was in the clouds with his thoughts as he drove aimlessly on the highway to nowhere. He thought about his smile. He thought about the way he used to tangle their feet together when cuddling. He missed Taehyung, but knew that it was probably for the best.

He sighed.

This probably wasn't a good time to think about him. But was it ever a good time to think about him nowadays? He was just about to speed up and head home when he saw a small figure on the side of the road. The small figure got bigger and bigger before he slowed down next to him. The boy was holding what looked like a portable piano in a bag across his shoulder. He was tall and lean - and wearing a worn out bomber jacket. He was wearing a cute smile for someone who was lost and alone on a highway. His eyes were round and brown, while his ears stuck out - but in a dorky, cute kind of way.

He gave the boy a small smile, the tall beauty returning an even bigger one - making his eyes light up. And just like that it was like the boy had knocked the wind out of him, making him lightheaded and his stomach doing a peculiar flip. He rolled down his window to talk to the boy, but before he could get a word out, he realized he didn't know what to say. Nothing was coming to mind, therefore leaving nothing to come out of his mouth. He suddenly became nervous, as if _he_ was the one stranded on a highway and sticking his thumb out for a random stranger to snatch him up.

"Hi," was all that came out.

He internally slapped himself and quietly cringed to himself. Weren't hitchhikers just supposed to get in and leave the chit chat for later? Instead, he had said hi and made the boy shift tiredly on his feet.

"Hello," he replied, giving him the same smile he's been wearing since he stopped next to him.

It seemed as though the world stopped, and even though they were alone on this highway, it felt as though they were truly alone on this planet. He meant to just open his door and let him in, but instead he was sitting in his truck with his head stuck out of the window - gawking. It's not his fault though. Maybe it is, but he felt something refreshing and replenishing about the sight of this boy.

He shook his head from his thoughts, "sorry, you must be cold. Get in."

He unlocked the door for him and the tall lanky boy climbed in. In the corner of his eye, he noticed the boy put his piano in the passenger seat and sat in the middle; closer to him. He pretended that he didn't feel butterflies swarming in his stomach. He suddenly snapped himself out of his thoughts. This was the exact reason why his ex left him. He was so naive, and easily gullible. That and among other things. He found himself shaking his head from his thoughts for what felt like the millionth time today.

"You okay?" The tall boy asked.

"Oh, yeah, peachy." He didn't mean for it to come out sarcastic, but it had.

"Sorry," the boy mumbled.

"No, it's not - that came out wrong. I'm fine, I was just spacing out. You ever get like that? You just kinda," he stared straight ahead for a second before returning his gaze back to the boy, "you know?"

The boy's once worried face slowly broke into a big smile, teeth and all. Baekhyun could swear that his smile granted him at least another ten years of his lifespan. He wasn't sure if this is how you were supposed to feel when picking up hitchhikers. Maybe it is, they are basically perverts after all. Did that make him a pervert then too? He snapped himself back to reality.

"I'm Baekhyun," he stretched his hand out.

The boy took Baekhyun's hand gingerly and shook it, "Chanyeol."

Baekhyun was curious about the way his name would sound, rolling off his tongue. So he tried it.

"Chanyeol."

The boy - Chanyeol nodded.

He realized he was staring and coughed, before putting the car is drive and jerking the truck forward. The old rusty truck cruised along the highway, the silence inside deafening. Baekhyun would turn the radio on if he could, but one night with his ex had led them to breaking it - leaving him with a radio-less truck. It's not like he used it anyway, aside from Taehyung and his friends, he didn't use the radio at all. Not even the CD port, or auxiliary. Baekhyun was one that liked listening to the silence, liked listening to his thoughts instead. It was probably not a good idea for Baekhyun to do that all the time, but when was any of his ideas a good thing for him?

"Where you headed?" Chanyeol broke the silence.

"Nowhere really. Just came out for a drive," he answered, checking his rearview mirror.

"On the highway?" Chanyeol chuckled.

"Um," he paused, "yeah."

The silence returned once again, but it was broken as soon as it had returned.

"You're not some criminal, or serial killer right? Cause that would suck ass. That'd be just my luck though. I never really have..."

Baekhyun was sneaking glances at the tall boy chatting away. He watched as the boy spoke animatedly with his plump lips. His watched his eyes widen on specific words. His curly hair was slightly blowing, the window still rolled down a bit. He was taking note of everything about this boy he'd just met. And then the boy was looking at him, his mouth moving but not hearing anything.

"Baekhyunnnn," he dragged the word out.

He snapped back, hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Not that there's much cars on this dead ass highway for you to crash into, but you've been steering to the other side of the road now for like five minutes."

Baekhyun quickly turned his attention forward, the truck jerking slightly.

"I mean, crashing into a car would be painful, but crashing into a ditch is less of a chance of us dying," he hadn't realized he was still talking, which made Baekhyun embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I'm usually a good driver."

"What's different this time, then?" Chanyeol had a mischievous tone to his voice.

He was considering flirting, saying something smooth like 'you'. But for one thing, he's not sure he's over Taehyung quite yet. And another thing, he's not entirely sure if he was gay.

"Just have a lot on my mind lately," he replied.

He didn't notice the way Chanyeol's shoulders slumped, or the way his talkative mouth had stopped moving. It wasn't for long though, in the small time span of twenty minutes Baekhyun had quickly picked up on how similar their personalities were. So it didn't surprise him when the chatter box had started up again.

"Was it a breakup?"

Baekhyun's stomach swooped, "how'd you know?"

Chanyeol shrugged, and he felt his gaze on the side of his face.

"Kind of had that feeling."

"That obvious?"

He shrugged again, "do you mind if I pry?"

Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow but didn't dismiss it, "go for it."

"Was he taller or shorter than you?"

Baekhyun let out a low chuckle, "how'd you know I'm gay, am I that obvious with my sexuality too?"

"Not really, it was hard to notice at first but it was the way you stared at my eyes."

Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up and he's sure the boy noticed, "w-what makes you say that?"

"Usually when people are looking for a new partner, they look at the eyes first."

"How do you know that?"

"Sometimes when they look in the eyes, they look for sincerity. Something safe, sub-consciously of course-"

"No, I mean how do you know that? All of this?"

"Oh," he paused, "I'm a reader."

"Excuse me?" Baekhyun tried to hide the confusion in his voice.

"I read people, it's a curse really."

Baekhyun took a small pause from looking at the road to give Chanyeol a raised eyebrow.

"Was it some kind of born thing? Or?"

"Something like that."

Silence took over the truck again and Baekhyun was trying to figure out where to turn next when he realized he hadn't answered his question from earlier.

"He was taller. By like two centimeters."

Chanyeol's ears perked up and his sitting position visibly showed interest again.

"If he's taller by a large mass it usually means there's security within that person. Someone you can trust. That's why most people prefer taller people, they sub-consciously seek security in a partner. If you guys are at the same height, which I'm sure you guys were because he you said 'like two centimeters', it means that there's ambition and an untamed factor to them. Which can sometimes be not being able to be tied down by someone, not being able to stay loyal to one person for a long time."

Baekhyun was fascinated with this new information. Not only was it enlightening, it was all true. Teahyung almost always seemed to be looking somewhere else other than him whenever they were in public. He remembered back to when they first met and Taehyung had said that he couldn't be tamed. At the time, Baekhyun took that as a challenge and felt victory when they started dating, but never noticed the way Taehyung had soon seemed to be making more 'friends' everyday.

"I'm not crossing any lines, am I?" Chanyeol said, worry laced in his voice.

Baekhyun instantly shook his head, "no of course. You're right, everything is true."

"You should probably look for someone like me next time," Chanyeol blurted.

He rose an eyebrow, holding back a smile when he saw the tall boy's cheeks turn pink.

"Not what I meant, I just mean - like someone tall. I wasn't saying you should date me, not that I'd mind-"

He heard Chanyeol sigh beside him and then silence. He could've sworn he heard a small smack, indicating that he hit his hand against his forehead. He felt the vibe from Chanyeol of feeling like he overstepped, so to bring the joyful boy back, he decided to endure the small emotional pain of bringing up Taehyung.

"What else you got?"

Chanyeol's puppy-like eyes switched to Baekhyun immediately, smiling.

"Um, when you guys, uh, kissed - did he linger after for awhile, or did you notice the closeness of your chests, was it close?"

Baekhyun stayed quiet and thought back to his moments with Taehyung. He thought about how fast-paced their kisses usually were, how Tae would pull off quickly, but come back for one last peck. He then thought about their chests, he was trying to picture a moment between them where they were chest to chest - without sex. Now that he thought about it, the only things that usually touched when they kissed were their lips, hands, noses, and thighs.

"He didn't linger, but he used to kiss me once more after. As for chests, we were never that close when kissing. Only during-"

"Okay," Chanyeol cut him off, "well. When your partner lingers and takes their time pulling away, it means that they want to reassure you that they want you. That they could do this for a long time with you."

Baekhyun nodded, suddenly realizing his whole relationship was filled with misunderstood signs on Taehyung's end. Sure, Taehyung liked him but not enough to stay tied down.

"That last kiss that he would give you was reassurance for himself. Like he sub-consciously felt guilty for his body language not agreeing with your body nature. As for the chest thing, when lovers are intimate with each other, minus sex, their chests absentmindedly come together; connecting their hearts. So if you can, try to remember if his chest pulled away, rather than pulled you in."

If he wasn't amazed before, he was now. It was crazy, it was like he was in his head; replaying all of the memories. Now that Chanyeol had mentioned it, he did remember seeing Taehyung pull away, as if he was pulling his heart away.

"That's amazing, I mean, it sucks that it happened to me but that's amazing that you can do this."

"Think so?" Chanyeol asked, "usually people run the other way. My friends don't really like when I do that when we hang out. So I've been distancing myself lately."

"Is that why you're out on the highway by yourself?"

Chanyeol chuckled, "partly."

Baekhyun hadn't noticed that they were slowly approaching the city, the buildings and skyline slowly coming into focus. He doesn't even know where this boy came from but he's glad he picked him up from the side of the road.

"You wanna see something?"

"Sure."

With Chanyeol's approval, he gripped the steering wheel with a new set destination. He checked the time and it was now 8 in the evening. With light traffic, they'd be at Baekhyun's spot before the darkness was unbearable.

Thirty minutes later, Baekhyun's rusty truck was trudging it's way up the steep dirt road of the big hill. Once they reached the top where the parking lot was, they noticed the two cars parked ways from them. He parked in a slot and put the truck in park before turning off the truck. He had made sure to park so the box was facing the view of the city lights.

"Come on," Baekhyun motioned for Chanyeol to follow.

He shut his door and jumped into the back of his truck, landing on the comfy blankets he had set up from several nights with Taehyung. Chanyeol's long limbs were thrown over the edge of the truck and then he was sitting next to Baekhyun, their backs pressing against the back paneled window.

"This is beautiful," Chanyeol breathed, tired from climbing over.

"Sure is."

The were indulged by the stars and the blue night sky slowly turning into a soundless black. They watched the cars move and stop down below, pedestrians that looked like ants with how high up they were. Baekhyun didn't seem to notice the fact that his mind wasn't on Taehyung for once, instead it was focusing on slowing his heartbeat down. Their shoulders were pressed against each other, even though they had well enough space in the back to stretch and have a bubble. He tried to ignore the warm feeling he got where his arm was on his own thigh, resting against Chanyeol's arm.

"He cheated, didn't he?"

Baekhyun was grateful that Chanyeol turned out to be someone who doesn't beat around the bush. He was glad that Chanyeol was honest and much like Baekhyun, wore his heart on his sleeve.

He only nodded, not really sure if the boy had seen the nod. He must've because he felt Chanyeol nod and sigh.

"He didn't deserve you," he mumbled.

Baekhyun tried to hold back the color rushing to his cheeks, but it had come sooner than he could think about anything else.

"No he didn't," he smiled.

He turned his head to look at him, Chanyeol mirroring. Much like earlier, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came to mind. The only thing that was clouding his brain was if he was going to see this giant beautiful boy again. His eyes were trained on the others, focusing on the way the moonlight and stars had changed his previous light brown eyes to a sparkling chestnut. He internally clutched at his heart, as if to say 'i feel like i'm dying but living at the same time'. Chanyeol gave the smaller boy a toothy smile, causing him to smile back with a boxy grin.

"You know," Chanyeol spoke lowly and faced towards the stars again, "when people are attracted to each other, their body language changes."

Baekhyun expected himself to tense up and try to shield his movements, but instead he felt himself relax and wait for the clever boy to continue.

"Like?"

"Like your palms. When they're open and facing up, that's like an invitation."

Baekhyun subtly looked down at their hands, both of their hands were facing towards the night sky and opened up. He shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"And?"

"And the feet. They're usually pointed towards the person you like."

Just like before Baekhyun looked down at their feet, only he didn't care if Chanyeol noticed. Indeed Chanyeol's feet were leaning towards him, and his leaning towards Chanyeol's. He turned back to Chanyeol and found himself staring up at a beacon. Chanyeol was a beacon of light. Whether he knew it right away or not, from that moment on the side of the road, he was emotionally calling to Baekhyun. He was sure this was meant to be. Everything about the two seemed to accent each other or match up.

"Good to know," Baekhyun smiled shyly.

Crinkles formed around Chanyeol's eyes matched with a big smile and he hadn't felt something so reeling until that moment. He was feeling himself being pulled in by this boy he'd just met a couple hours ago and he didn't mind one bit. He felt himself leaning closer to the boy, his eyes switching back and forth between Chanyeol's eyes and lips. His lips were slowly parting as he neared Chanyeol, the boy following his lead. It seemed to be hours length distance away with how slow everything was going, but once Baekhyun closed his eyes he felt the boy's plump lips press against his. He felt Chanyeol's soft long fingers caress his cheek, the other hand wrapping around his waist. His ears were pounding with the sound of his heartbeat and his lips felt like liquid. That was until Chanyeol opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and he heard the boy inhale and exhale through his nose, brushing his top lip with air. Baekhyun opened his mouth and immediately felt himself press closer to Chanyeol, bringing their chests together. Not because he remembered what the boy had told him earlier, but it was just compulsory. It happened involuntarily. Chanyeol smelled of oak and evergreen trees. Every spot Chanyeol touched left a tingly feeling. His jaw, his cheek, the back of his neck.

When they came back down to Earth, they left enough space between their lips to breath, but not enough to leave each other's embraces. Chanyeol's hands were still on him and they turned from a burning and tingling feeling to a warm and soft aura.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked at him, confused.

"Do what on purpose?"

"Lean," was all he said.

Baekhyun tried to figure out what he was talking about when he felt his chest spreading warmth, most of the warmth coming from Chanyeol's chest.

"Nope, just happened."

Chanyeol smiled and placed his hands on either side of his face, pulling him in for another kiss.

Baekhyun pulled back smiling, "any other talents, Mr.Psychology?"

Chanyeol switched his gaze from Baekhyun's to the sky, becoming thoughtful.

"Just one," he mumbled, "I can play the piano."

Baekhyun thought back to when he picked up Chanyeol from the side of the road. He had a big rectangle bag over his shoulder.

"Really?" His eyes sparkled and Chanyeol nodded. "So can I."

Chanyeol left his hand trailing patterns on his thigh, and he tried to ignore the butterflies swarming his stomach.

"Well aren't we just meant for each other," Chanyeol laughed.

It came out as a joke, sounding as a joke, but they both knew that's exactly what they thought. That Chanyeol's friends ditching him on the side of the road was supposed to happen, that Baekhyun and Taehyung weren't meant to be. Leaving Baek and Chan being meant for each other.

That reminds Baekhyun that he's glad he decided to take a pointless drive on the highway that day, because if he hadn't he wouldn't have been able to say hi to this beautiful boy sitting beside him.

Hi, Hello. After we say this to each other, our story begins.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes, looks like im chanbaek trash too :/  
> i feel like this is very unfinished and there's supposed to be more to it, so if you want a part deux, pls comment.  
> until next time, lovely shippers!
> 
> p.s try guess the song i used for the mood of this oneshot. if you want the sequel, the song title will be in the notes.  
> p.s2 everything about the body language and reading is real. the whole psychology thing, i took psychology for like five months.


End file.
